A Hedgehogs Story/La Venganza del Memo
Mientras, en la base secreta de Microsoft. Memo Puertas: ¡KKKK! ¡Tenemos el episodio 10 de AHS y nadie logrará quitarnoslo! ¿¡Ah!? Starr rompe la puerta. Starr: Se metieron con el jodido erizo equivocado. Rey Songiles: ¡Songiles! ¡Al ataque! Los Songiles se dirijen a Starr pero éste libera electricidad y los jode. Memo Puertas: ¡Conker! Conker saca su sierra e intenta joder a Starr pero saca a Slayd que se come la sierra y a Conker de paso. Memo Puertas: Carajo, este niño se rinde. Fantasmas: Hay que aniquilar. Los fantasmas se dirijen a Starr para hacerlo sufrir pero Starr los absorbe con una aspiradora. Starr: Van a ser jodidos todos ustedes, soy imparable. Los marcianitos agarran a Starr y bailan la cumbia. Starr: ... Starr se convierte en Starr Jarcor y va directo a joder a Memo y a Rey Songiles. Memo Puertas: ¡Estamos jodidos! Rey Songiles: Fue un gusto conocerte ;w; Starr Jarcor aniquila al Rey Songiles y a Memo Puertas. Starr: Success. Starr agarra la cinta y la pone en el proyector. center|frame|Por fin se acaba la temporada... Starr lee una revista de Condorito. Blaster: ¿Qué ves? Starr: Una revista de Condorito. Slayd se asoma del otro lado. Slayd: ¿Qué ves? Starr: Un mojón. El fantasma de Spark se asoma también. Spark: ¿Qué ves? Starr: Tu puta madre. Flame le tira cartas a Starr. Flame: Te envían. Starr las lee una por una. Starr: Una de Speed, recibos, una invitación al botellón de Strange, más recibos, una carta de venganza de Memo Puertas. Ya quieren venganza... Oie Slayd, vamos a joder a Memo Ventanas. Slayd: No jodas, ¿Tengo que ir? Starr: Sí, marico, tú no fuiste al otro paseo. Starr arrastra a Slayd Slayd: No mami no no no quiero no no quiero ir mami no quiero ir no quiero ir no quiero no quiero. "w8Tid2htBlE" Starr: Coño, deja de rogar y no seas maricón. Pasan corriendo unos weones. Slayd: Oigan oigan oigan, dense quietos. Speed: Es que queremos joder. Slayd: Joderán mis pelotas, vayan a jugar a otra parte, carajo. Starr sigue arrastrando a Slayd hasta llegar a la sede de Memo Puertas. Clippit: Memo Puertas quiere verlos, ¿Aceptas el reto? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Starr agarra a Clippit y lo vuelve bola para tirarlo. Slayd: ... Starr: Hace eso todo el tiempo. Starr y Slayd se meten a la sede de Memo Puertas. Starr: Memo, deja de ser un marica y ven a pelear. Se enciende la luz. Memo Puertas: Carajo, este lugar estaba tan oscuro que me iba a toamr una siesta, ahora si voy a joderlos. Memo Puertas usa su magia y los tres son transportados a la cima de la sede. "1usVKAEdJlk" 'Slayd': No jodas, ¿Qué pasó? Giga Memo se acerca a la sede. Slayd: ESA MIERDA ES ENORME. Starr le dispara a Giga Memo pero no lo mata. El fantasma de Spark se mea y caga del miedo. Giga Memo: Van a ser jodidos. Giga Memo jode la sede pedazo por pedazo. Globito: OIGAN CARAJO AGARREN MI MISIL QUE YO ME SALVO. El Globito le da un misil a Starr. Starr: Slayd, preparateh xq vas a escupir weas. Starr mete el misil en la boca de Slayd y lo pone en modo automático haciendo que dispare misiles al Giga Memo. Giga Memo: No jodas, me dolió :c Fantasma de Spark: Esa cosa es enorme. Starr: Ya nos dimos cuenta. Starr le tira huevos a Memo Puertas. Slayd: Quiero mi protagonismo. Starr tira a Slayd a Memo Puertas. Memo Puertas: ¡NO JODAS TENGO UN BICHO EN LA CARAAAAAAAAA! Slayd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Memo Puertas termina por joder la pantalla y aparecen personajes random. "mVHJ6OwTYWc" Sanic: ¡Jaja stipirop! ¡Jei jei itz no tain tu rezt! Songiles: Soy resultado de zofilia xd Snopp Dog: Smoke, Smoke weed everyday Elsa: Lerigou? Bonnie the Bunny: OMG JUSTIN BIEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! Chica the Chicken: Pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Foxy the Pirate Fox: Shut up chicken. Freddy Fazbear: U TEIK MI OBEL! Starr: ¿¡QUÉ COÑO PASA!? Slayd: La subnormalidad sobrecargó el episodio. Sonic: You are too slow. Slayd de hace un mes le pega siete zapes a Spark de hace un mes Starr: Tendremos que usar el botón de emergencia. Starr presiona un botón que hace que al jugador le salga una escena en la que Starr duerme a lo Super Mario Bros. 2 Jugador: No jodas... ¿Todo fue un sueño? ¿¡UN JODIDO SUEÑO!? ¿¡ESTÁS JODIENDOME!? El jugador se pone a destruir toda la caza empezando por romper todos sus trofeos de mejor jugador y sus consolas Fin Categoría:A Hedgehogs Story Categoría:Episodios de A Hedgehogs Story Categoría:Episodios Categoría:A Hedgehogs Story Season 1